


A Namekian Parable

by elyus



Series: Of Families and Covenants [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Planet Namek, Saiyan Culture, What-If, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyus/pseuds/elyus
Summary: Under the order of the Saiyan prince, Kakarot goes to Namek to scout for Dragon Balls. He is soon greeted by a strange ambassador.-A Saiyan and a Namekian go philosophizing.
Relationships: Piccolo/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), if you squint that is
Series: Of Families and Covenants [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913209
Kudos: 26
Collections: My Dragonball Favs





	A Namekian Parable

The sky above Namek was green and endless. There was no telling what the hour was. It probably didn’t matter to the locals, who supposedly didn’t sleep and didn’t eat, either. 

“Where’s the joy in living if you don’t consume good food?” Kakarot thought. “Seems like a scam to me.” 

He stepped out of the still smoking sleeper-pod. It had left a trail in the sky as it entered Namek’s atmosphere, like the tail of an evil comet that left destruction in its wake. 

The Saiyan warrior stretched and yawned. No matter how much they perfected the technology, three weeks in a space pod still left the best of men feeling lightheaded and groggy. 

“It’s too much relaxing, that’s what it is.” Nappa had said. “Bet it wouldn’t be much of a problem to you, Raditz.” 

Raditz groaned in protest. Kakarot merely raised an eyebrow. 

“Becoming quite the comedian, I see.” Vegeta said humorlessly. “Better leave the thinking to the pros.” 

Raditz grinned slyly. 

“Yes, Vegeta.” Nappa shot Raditz an angry look. 

The man got no respect for raising the three younger Saiyans, Kakarot duly noted. Saiyan culture in general was not big on family, let alone on adopted ones. What mattered was rank, and in their small society of four, Vegeta ranked the highest, being the prince of the now-non-existent Planet Vegeta and a favorite of the Emperor. Well, somewhat. The innerworkings of the Planet Trade Organization was a complex web of no-respect, and the princeling was consistently shat on by Zarbon, Dodoria and Captain Ginyu. 

Kakarot himself, being the youngest and a lower class Saiyan, was technically not worthy of any thought from the prince. But the near extinction of the Saiyan race had complicated things, and what complicated things further was the growing, subconscious and unholy mutual understanding that if Vegeta never challenged Kakarot to a fight, Vegeta could live under the assumption that he would come out on top via a crushing victory. 

But if he ever did challenge the man, there’d be no telling who would live to see the sun. 

Kakarot was okay with that. It was rather amusing, seeing how the prince could not pinpoint why Kakarot’s attitude always rubbed him the wrong way. After all, the lower class Saiyan was perfectly civil. It just infuriated the prince to no end. 

“On to the plan,” Vegeta said. “I need one volunteer to go to Namek. A three-week journey in the pod.” 

Raditz quickly looked away. 

“I have prior instructions from Dodoria,” Nappa blurted. 

“You pathetic fools,” Vegeta sneered. “All terrified of these nitwits. Our ancestors would laugh if they could see your faces.”

“Bold of you to say,” thought Kakarot. “You’re just scared shitless every time Frieza comes around. ‘For the greater good of the Saiyans,’ you say. Damned if I’ll believe a word.” 

“You, Kakarot!” Finally, Vegeta turned to him. “You go. Show your coward brother what a Saiyan warrior is.” 

“Your wish is my command, my prince.” Kakarot replied dully. “What shall we tell Dodoria?” 

“Namek is a planet with many valuable resources. It was already on the list of planets designated for future conquests. They will understand.”

“Also, what are you laughing about?” Vegeta demanded.

“Nothing,” Kakarot responded. “It’s but a smile of respect.” 

“I am on to you, Kakarot.” Vegeta said, but the prince walked away. 

Now that he was on Namek, “Valuable resources my ass,” Kakarot thought. “There’s hardly anything here.” 

What was it that he wanted? Dragon Balls? Whatever those were, it’d take more than a few balls to get Vegeta back his kingdom. 

Kakarot walked around a bit. The trees were strange looking. They were orbs of leaves stuck on tall sticks. The ground also reflected blue under the outlandish suns. Other than that, it was a nice place. The temperature was mild, the air fresh, and it was quiet all around. 

All he had to do was take a stroll, make a report and wait. Kakarot was going to take his time. It was nice being away from the lot. He mostly didn’t mind them, but lately Vegeta had been getting on his nerves. Ever since Kakarot killed that platoon of alien elites, the prince’s mind had been on the offense. His displeasure was so blatant that it had even gotten Raditz anxious. 

The night before Kakarot left, Raditz said to his brother: “It’s good that you’re leaving for a bit. If you do the job well, the prince may let you off the hook.”

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Kakarot replied. “And you’re just afraid he’s gonna kill you after he decides to kill me.”

“Shush,” Raditz said quickly. “Are you out of your damn mind?” 

“Relax. It doesn’t matter what we do for him. He will eliminate anyone he deems a threat.” 

Raditz looked at him in suspicion: “You’re just like Bardock, you know.” 

“Really? Should I take that as a compliment?”

“Always skeptical and defensive.” 

“Then at least he was right about something.” Kakarot said. 

“But he believed in the prince enough to send you to us, didn’t he?” 

“I wouldn’t know about that, Raditz.” 

“Whatever, just…don’t fuck this up, okay?” Raditz gave up. 

Kakarot was just about to dive into the water for a swim when he sensed a great energy approaching. He still went in anyway. There was no sense in waiting idly. A swim was just a fun prelude to more fun. 

It took a few minutes before the man was here. He seemed skilled in flight, and he hovered above the water gracefully. He was tall and wore a cape and turban. A Namekian. 

“Greetings, Saiyan.” The stranger said. 

Kakarot flew out of the water. “Hey,” he laughed. “Don’t look so grim. Are you here for a fight?” 

“I would prefer a talk first,” the man replied. “We’re a peaceful lot, us Namekians.” 

“But I guess you’re not?” 

“Perhaps,” the man’s face was unreadable. 

“What is your name?” 

“It does not matter, for I am just a negotiator. I represent all my people.” 

“Well, I am Kakarot, and I can’t say I represent all the Saiyans. Maybe just Vegeta, but I’m still kinda on the fence about that.” 

“A great warrior race,” the nameless man remarked. 

“So they say.” 

“And a blood-thirsty, warmongering one at that.” 

“Well, if you put it that way…” Kakarot made a fighting stance. 

“Relax,” the man assured him. “We can fight any time, but I would like to speak to you, if you don’t mind.” 

“Sure,” Kakarot shrugged. “I’ve got all day, and all three weeks. Can we go down, then? I would like to see a bit more of this place.” 

“Of course,” the man said courteously. 

They both landed on the ground. Kakarot shook his head to get rid of the water in his hair. 

“We can walk this way,” the man offered. 

“Won’t make a difference,” Kakarot said. “You know, it’s kinda pointless to try to stall me. And if you want to ambush me, I don’t think it’d work, either. You might as well just fight me.” 

“I promise you that I bear no ill intent,” the man smiled. “Other than the desire to kill you in hand-to-hand combat if you wish to destroy our way of life.” 

“Great.” 

They walked in the direction of the weird fjords, with Kakarot pausing to check out a few plants and stones on the way. 

“As you can see,” the man pointed out. “The land is rather barren. We are still rebuilding our civilization from the aftermath of a great devastation.” 

“Ah,” Kakarot agreed. “Well, I’m not really here for your resources, though.” 

“You are here for the Dragon Balls.” 

“Oh, how did you know? I guess you’re not gonna just hand them over?” 

“Afraid not.”

“Can’t blame a man for trying.” Kakarot shrugged. 

“Indeed,” the stranger nodded. 

“So, you’re like a warrior or something?” 

“You guess correct. I am a good one, too.” 

“I don’t think you can beat me.” 

“You’d be surprised,” the man said. “Do you not have a scouter?” 

“I don’t trust those things. People can really get screwed over if they rely on scouters too much.” 

“You’re a strange one, Saiyan.” 

“People tend to say that. By the way, do you have anything to eat around here? Like fish, or land animals? Hopefully something tasty?” 

“I do not know,” the man replied. “Namekians do not eat solid food. We only drink water. But feel free to eat anything you deem edible.” 

“Well, good thing there’s a lot of water here.” Kakarot said, feeling disappointed. He looked around. “Maybe I’ll eat some leaves off that round tree?” He thought. “Bleh.” 

“So, um,” Kakarot began. “I suppose you wanna say something like: please don’t conquer this planet, the Dragon Balls are not for you filthy Saiyan to abuse, leave us in peace?” 

“That’s the idea.” 

“Well, tough luck, nameless friend.” 

“Actually, I have some other words in mind. I’m not too big on planned speeches by the Elders. So, if I may?” 

“That’s fine with me.” 

“Are you content with your position in Frieza’s army?” 

“What?” Kakarot stopped and turned to the Namekian. “You wanna volunteer? I don’t think we have any Namekians yet, so they might just accept your application.” 

“Believe me, I have no such intention.” The man seemed rather annoyed by the accusation.

“Then what are you asking about?” 

“Do you feel that your actions are justified? Are you not bothered by your colonialism and your mass slaughtering of innocents?” 

“Ah, you’re a philosopher. That is just not something I think about on my average day.” 

“And yet you do these things on your average day?” The Namekian implored. 

Kakarot shrugged: “I guess I was just born into this.” 

“So, you are a slave?”

“A non-volunteer, if you will.” 

“There is no such thing. One is either a willing participant or a non-willing slave.” 

“Whatever. It doesn’t bother me none.” 

“What about freedom?” The stranger asked. “Do you ever wish to make your own decisions and take control of your own fate?”

“The nerve of you, Namekian.” Kakarot sneered, but he didn’t feel malicious. “Asking me if I have ever thought of these stupid questions when I lived my own life for 22 years.”

“And I have lived for much longer than that, Saiyan.”

Kakarot ignored that quip and said: “Vegeta, who’s my superior, and maybe my king - I don’t know, it’s complicated – he seems to wonder about this a lot. I guess that’s why I’m here – to look at this place and poke around for the Dragon Balls.” 

“Your master believes that he can use the Dragon Balls to defeat Frieza, the great dictator?” 

“By your own logic, Namekian, Vegeta is more of a fellow slave, isn’t he?” Kakarot said in a mocking tone. 

“You’re seeing my point, Saiyan.” The man smiled lazily. 

“Ah, screw that.” Kakarot smiled too. “You got me there.” 

“But this Vegeta - he wants freedom, though not in the right way - and yet you do not?” 

“Who knows what Vegeta wants, eh. He probably wants to be Frieza, or maybe he has a death wish.” 

“That is not for me to say.” The Namekian replied. 

“Look,” Kakarot jumped atop a cliff to look at the Namekian horizon, and the nameless man followed. “I was a toddler when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. My father sent me to live with the prince at the last minute, or so my brother says. I am a soldier in Frieza’s army, so is my brother, and so were our mother and father and countless men and women before us. It is simply the Saiyan way. I guess it sucks to be people from planets on the PTO’s radar, but life is cruel, and then you die.” 

“I can’t say I agree. You said your father sent you away? Did he know that the world was ending?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe? It’s more likely that he thought I was ready for battles, and besides, my brother was with the prince.” 

“Or, perhaps your parents sensed the imminent destruction and wished for you to live? Do you think this is the life they wanted for you?” 

“How the hell should I know? Actually, knowing me and my brother, my parents were probably idiots. You ask too many questions, green man.” 

“Idiots who saved the lives of their two children, despite all evidence pointing to that Saiyans do not value their families. Maybe they had lived out their lives longing for peace and justice but couldn’t overcome Frieza? One might even venture to say that they wanted better things for their offspring?” 

“You’re starting to piss me off.” Kakarot pointed out. “Can we fight already?” 

“Calm down,” the Namekian said. “I shall tell you a secret in return for your patience.” 

“Okay, but it’d better be worth it.” 

“Even with the Dragon Balls, your prince is no match for Frieza.” 

“That’s none of my business.” Kakarot said. “Do you have another secret?” 

“Is that not good enough for you?” For once, the Namekian seemed lost. “Possessing the knowledge that if you rebelled against Frieza now, all will be lost?” 

“I’ll take my chances. And I have longed decided that Vegeta can go fuck himself.” 

“So, suicide attack it is, then?” The Namekian was disturbed. 

“Yea, I guess. But not before I kill you sorry lot.”

“Just wait a second,” the Namekian raised his hands. 

“You have something else for me?” 

“I just don’t believe that this is what you want.” 

“And how would you know?” Kakarot laughed. “You’ve known me for like, not even an hour.” 

“Because we are similar,” the nameless man said. “I was one of the only survivors of my planet’s catastrophe, and I lived for many years in pain and solitude. In the beginning, I also looked down upon virtue and justice, because they were never in my favor. But look at me now – rebuilding my planet and protecting it from invaders like you.” 

“Sounds to me that you are weak.” 

“Weakness is sometimes not a bad thing. With vulnerability comes sympathy and understanding, and from these things, eventually comes companionship.” 

“Seems like a cult, really.” 

“So does Frieza’s army, and your idea of life.” 

“Good point,” the Saiyan admitted this much. “But I’m so bored, and I think I’ll kill you now.” 

“Fine,” the Namekian took to the sky. “It is better if we finish this up here.” 

Kakarot reached the same level. He looked down and saw the plains and rivers of Namek. They were beautiful, in a lonesome and heartbroken way. 

“The Dragon Balls are useless, you say?” He asked his opponent. “How come you guys don’t use them to save your world?” 

“They are useless for what your prince wants, and we prefer to build our home with our own hands.” 

“Bullshit,” the Saiyan spat. “Actually, I’m a bit tired. I think I’ll take a nap first. You can attack me or not. I don’t care.” 

“I’ll let you rest,” the Namekian said. 

They flew towards the plains to find a good shady spot. 

“What was your name again?” Kakarot asked.

The Namekian smiled.


End file.
